legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S3 P15/Transcript
(Miles is seen sitting on the couch looking through his phone saddened as Izuku sits next to him) Izuku: Hey. Miles: Hey... Izuku: So, did he- Miles: Talk to me? Not yet. Izuku: Do you think he'll be upset? Miles: Probably. I mean I've kept it secret for so long from him. Izuku: He can't be so mad about it. He knows that Spider-Man has done a lot of good for the city! Miles: He sees me as a vigilante for hire. Izuku: Oh. I guess him being a cop, he doesn't really like U.A. or Heroes huh? Miles: Oh he's fine with you guys! There's just something about me that bothers him. I think it's my whole identity problem. Izuku: Did he like Peter? Miles: Dude he loved Peter as Spider-Man! But the moment I go up to bat he just changes his entire opinion of him! Izuku: That doesn't make any sense. There's a reason some Heroes hide behind masks. And I really don't get what you could have done to make him thing what you're doing is bad, but what Peter did is good. Miles: Believe me, I don't get it either... Izuku: Maybe it's because everyone knew who Peter was as Spider-Man. Miles: Maybe...But I guess I'll find out. (Miles takes a bite out of a bagel) Izuku: Not even when you saved him from Radeon though? Miles: I guess. (Miles goes for another bite when he realizes his bagel is gone. He looks around before Omega is seen sitting on the floor eating it) Miles: OMEGA! Omega: What?? Miles: That was mine! Omega: But I'm hungry. Mina: *Arriving* There you are Omega! Miles: Mina aren't you suppose to keep an eye on him? Mina: Hey you try keeping an eye on fives kids all at once. Omega: I am not a kid! Izuku: You sure about that? Omega: You seem to forget that I'm mentally connected to Charlie Izuku. Izuku: You make a fair argument. Miles: Now give me my bagel! Omega: No. Miles: Yes. Omega: No! Miles: GIVE IT! (Miles tries to take it Omega who just runs off to a spot that Miles can get to him) Miles: OMEGA GIVE IT BACK NOW!! Mina: Jeez Miles relax. Its just a bagel. I'll get you another one. Miles: *growls* Fine. (Miles sits back onto the couch as he glares at Omega who finishes his bagel) Izuku: I thought we were lucky to get backup. Miles: Does it look like I care right now? Omega: Jeez what is your problem? Miles: DON'T START WITH ME! Mina: Miles! Don't yell at him! Miles: I'll yell at him if I- Izuku: HEY HEY HEY! (Alex and some of the Defenders enter the room) Alex: Okay what the hell is all the yelling about? Izuku: Miles is just a bit cranky is all. Miles: I swear to god if I wasn't Spider-Man I'd suffocate you with a web right around your neck. Erin: Yeah "cranky" sounds like an understatement... Uraraka: Miles did you talk- Miles: NO! I DIDN'T TALK TO MY DAD!! Tenya: Miles there's no need to yell like that! She's just concerned, just like all of us! Miles: Shut up! Alex: Oh boy... Miles: Just give me some time to think for god's sake! Uraraka: Miles, chill. Miles: My dad's probably about to take me away from you guys and I'm supposed to be calm?! Alex: Dude it'll be fine. You just need to calm down. Miles: How am I supposed to be calm in this situation?! Izuku: Miles you- Miles: Don't tell me what to do you useless waste of air! (Izuku stares on shocked at Miles' words) Miles: Yeah I said it! What, did you actually think your little Quirk actually made you worth something to this team?! Alex: Miles that's enough. Miles: Oh am I not allowed to speak the truth!? Uraraka: You're not being yourself Miles! Miles: I'm perfectly fine Ochaco! Don't think that you've got room to speak since you're in close second as the most useless one on this team! Uraraka: Miles...! Miles: Say my name on more time and I'll- (Charlie suddenly sprays Miles with sleeping gas from behind. Miles passes out onto the couch as the others look on stunned) Charlie: That's enough. Uraraka: Charlie... Charlie: *Goes up and hugs Uraraka's leg* I'm sorry... I don't know what else to do. Izuku: No. You did the right thing in my opinion. Alex: *Sighs* Damn it Miles... Just when I thought things had worked out for you, you once again make up lies and insult everyone... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts